


We'll see again

by Elite_of_its_own



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Brothers North Italy & South Italy (Hetalia), Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Historical, Historical Hetalia, Historical Inaccuracy, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elite_of_its_own/pseuds/Elite_of_its_own
Summary: Romano is struggling with telling Spain that he's moving out after the unification of Italy.





	We'll see again

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while in mood for angst. The truth is I'm not very good at angst but I'm trying. I spend some time reading about the unification of Italy and if in 1800's they actually had cafe's, turns out that yes. I'm not very good at history that's not telling about my country but I tried really hard for it to be at least a bit accurate. So, I hope you'll like it! Please, enjoy!

“Fratello, when are you going to tell Spain that you’re moving out?” Feli asked out of blue, reaching for his cup of coffee. 

“Can you be quieter?’ Lovino looked around the  café they were drinking their coffee. “I know I have to talk to him but I’m afraid of his reaction.”

“Well, he knows about unification of Italy. It’s been four months already.” Feli pointed out. “I don’t want to be rude, fratello. I know that you two love each other but when you’re not around, boss is taking it out on me.” 

“I know, dammit.” he said, sipping his coffee. “He’ll be hurt.”

“But wasn’t it always your dream? For Italy to be one again?” 

“It was.  _ It is.  _ I just need time.”

“I’m rushing you because the longer you hesitate, the harder it’ll be for you.”

“I know, Feli.” he said, his words harsh. He stood up and put on his coat. “I have to go. We’ll talk in two days. Ciao!” 

“Ciao, fratello!” Veneziano responded immediately, watching his brother go. He sighed and looked around the café, sipping his already cold coffee.

Romano cursed at the wind when he arrived to the port. He hoped that he would get to Spain as fast as possible. He’s never liked cruises. But it was the fastest way to travel between Spain and Italy and he had to endure it. He got on the ferry and prayed for calm cruise. He got what he wanted but he didn’t appreciated the time he was in Spain. It was really late already but there was a buggy waiting for him. That meant that Spain was waiting for him. That idiot. He sighed. How was he supposed to tell Antonio that he had to move out? 

He was waiting for him in the living room. He was writing something, some letter, by the dim light of a candle. He was focused but immediately looked up when he heard someone coming. He smiled at Romano with his warm smile, setting aside his  fountain pen and welcomed the younger with a hug.

“Welcome home. It’s really late. Did your meeting got prolonged?” he asked while the two of them went upstairs. Romano was tired and stressed, he didn’t had enough energy for Antonio… being Antonio. He had too much energy in himself. 

“Feli asked me to stay longer for coffee. He can be convincing, you know him.” he responded opening door to his room. Spain wanted to go in but Romano stopped him. “Antonio, I’m really tired. I’m no good for conversation right now and I just know that I won’t be able to sleep if you come in. You’ll have me all to myself tomorrow, all day but tonight, please, let me sleep.” he said it all with really tired voice and maybe that was the reason that Spain actually agreed. 

“Okay, sleep well, Lovi.” he simply said, now in much lower voice. 

“You too.”

With that Romano finally was able to close the door and go to sleep. He was tired physically and mentally. He needed a break. Long break that would allow him for some goddamn peace. 

He laid in his huge bed, not used to being there alone. It was a rare possibility that Spain would actually leave him. He sighed rolling over and hugging one of his pillows. This one smelled like Antonio and he quickly put it back. It didn’t help him. He shouldn’t have this much trouble with being alone! He was supposed to move out soon! He’ll live with Veneziano but it won’t be the same. 

More important how was he supposed to break the news to Spain? That bastard was avoiding the topic like hell. He talked about the  unification of Italy only once, to congratulate Romano but after that he would rather play stupid than even hear about it. Lovino just  _ knows  _ that it’ll be hell to tell him about him moving out. 

He’ll do it tomorrow, he decided, and this time he won’t chicken out. He want to be equal to this bastard, not the child that Antonio sees. Hell, he already  _ is  _ but Antonio can’t see it. Even that bastard France sees him as a threat. 

Romano rolled over again and finally was able to fall asleep, not quite ready for the next day but determined. 

He wanted to do this the first thing in the morning but when he saw this damn grin he decided to do it later. He’d rather have one last peaceful breakfast. 

And it was perfect, like many of them before. Small table for the two of them, full of delicious food. His favourite food. Antonio’s small talk and his loud laugh. Romano decided that he would miss it. He would miss these perfect mornings spend with this perfect man. 

In the noon he decided the same. He said to himself that he would tell him in the evening. He couldn’t mess up their walk in the garden and their siesta. He didn’t slept a minute. He only laid there watching this man for the last time. 

Antonio was perfect for him. He was kind, cheerful, patient and caring. Lovino saw his scary face many times but only when he tried to protect Romano. And Romano never thought of this face as scary or ugly. For him Antonio was beautiful no matter what. He adored his slightly dark skin, his deep, green eyes, his dark curls and his muscular figure. 

He would really miss him. He knew that he didn’t leave for forever, they would still meet in meetings and maybe sometimes, if Antonio would want to, they would meet. Alone. 

During the dinner he chickened out. He saw Antonio’s grin once again and decided that he would pack his things and just go, leaving him a letter. 

Except, he didn’t. Just as they were supposed to go to sleep he decided to do it. He called out to Antonio when he was heading to his bedroom, wanting to give Lovino his space. He turned around and followed the younger to his bedroom. They sat in silence for a while.

“Lovi, what’s the matter?” the older asked, looking worried. 

“Huh?” Lovino looked up at him. He was trying to collect his thoughts to tell him in the best way.

“You were weird all day.” he started. “You were nicer and didn’t cursed all day.” he explained with a small laugh. 

“I can be kind sometimes, bastard.” but there wasn’t his usual kind of talk. He was lacking his power while saying it.

“It’s still not you, Lovi. Tell me what’s the matter?” His voice was gentle, like always. Lovi took a deep breath, finally ready when Antonio spoke again. “Is it about the letter that Veneziano send me?”

“What? What letter?” he asked confused.

“So you don’t know.” he sighed. His face wasn’t cheerful at all. It was sad and Romano didn’t like that. “Two weeks ago I got a letter from him when you were in Italy for a few days. He said that you were scared of telling me about moving out.” 

Romano looked horrified. How could Veneziano do this to him?

“Spain, I..”

“It’s alright, Lovi. I was selfish. I knew that would happen that’s why I was avoiding the topic. I wasn’t ready to let you go. I still am not ready. I can’t imagine a life without you but I know that you need your freedom. I’m sorry that I stopped you from it…”

“Don’t fucking say that.” he interrupted him. Spain looked up and was surprised to see Romano’s teary, green eyes. “I was a coward for not telling you and that’s true. But you weren’t the only selfish one. I’ve never wanted to leave this place and you,” he continued, not paying attention to what he was saying. But he was too moved to care at all. “I want to be equal to everyone, to you, dammit, but at the same time it’ll be hard to get used to living without you…”

Spain smiled weakly at him, pulling him into the hug. He was trying for centuries to get Romano to talk about his feeling and he finally did. If only it wasn’t during their last hours together. Lovino hugged him back, calming down.

“Romano,” he said without pulling back.” I said it many times already and I’ll say it even more. I love you, you’re one of the most important things in my life and I’ll do anything if it’ll make you happy. I’ve always considered you an equal. You are moving out and that’s fine because your people needs you. You need to take care of them.”

Romano pulled back, looking at him for a minute. Then he laid his head on the older’s shoulder. “You can’t get rid of me that easly. We are going to see each other from time to time. I will come from time to time to stay the night, you understand?”

“Then I’ll be waiting. And I’ll gladly welcome you when the time comes.”

And they stayed there like that for some time. Then they started packing Lovino’s things. He left some clothes there for the times he’ll come to spend the night. He took few of Antonio’s shirts when he thought Spain wasn’t looking. And then they fell asleep together in Romano’s bed only to wake up a few hours later. Antonio asked the butler to carry Lovino’s things to the carriage. 

They shared one last hug and a long stare before the younger turned around and left in a carriage. 

Antonio stood there long after the carriage was gone with a sad smile and a single tear on his cheek.

Lovino didn’t dared to turned around to look for the last time. He sat there in silence with tears streaming down his face.


End file.
